burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Betty Boop
Betty Boop è un celebre personaggio del mondo dell'animazione, degli anni 1932-1939. Ideato nel 1930, e realizzata nel 1932, dalla fantasia prolifica e irriverente dei fratelli Fleischer . Nei primi anni trenta, ebbe la voce dell'attrice Ann Little. Storia La figura di Betty irruppe con una carica erotica imprevedibile nel panorama dell'animazione americana, punteggiata da bambini tondeggianti e animali parlanti. È la tipica flapper, cioè la ragazza alla moda del periodo jazz, irriverente e maliziosamente mascolina. Porta il taglio di capelli più alla moda del periodo, corti e frangiati, indossa un vestitino succinto che lascia scoperte le spalle e la giarrettiera, e pare più che consapevole del suo sex appeal, oltre a essere fornita di una buona dose di auto-ironia. Compare per la prima volta il 9 agosto 1930 nel cartone in bianco e nero di 6 minuti Dizzy Dishes, ma sotto forma di barboncina"Grim Natwick in New York – Part One: The Early Years", an exhibit of the ASIFA-Hollywood Animation Archive, a 501©3 museum and archive. (November 3, 2007) . Nel 1932 compare per la prima volta come umana nel cortometraggio Bamboo Isle. Una figura a tal punto sovversiva, ispirata alla celebre cantante molto popolare negli anni '20 Helen Kane, non poteva durare a lungo. Dapprima le fu affiancato Koko il Clown, in seguito Bimbo, un cucciolo di cane, e infine Grumpy, un arzillo vecchietto, nel tentativo di stemperare i toni del cartone. Dal suo nome deriva quello della famosa mina antiuomo tedesca Schrapnellmine in uso nella seconda guerra mondiale, nel suo comune soprannome inglese di "Bouncing Betty". Il personaggio Betty Boop è considerata come una dei primi e più famosi sex symbol dell'animazione cinematografica. Simbolo degli anni della Grande Depressione, ci porta alla mente gli spensierati anni dell'età del jazz. Betty Boop deve la sua popolarità soprattutto al fatto di essersi rivolta a un pubblico adulto che intercettava, nelle sue storie apparentemente surreali, segnali ed elementi sessuali e psicologici. In Minnie the Moocher il personaggio di Betty risalta come quello di un'adolescente dell'era moderna, in contrasto con i modi di un mondo vecchio come quello dei suoi genitori. Il cortometraggio di Dave Fleischer prende il titolo dalla celebre canzone di Cab Calloway e narra la storia di una ragazza che scappa di casa e affronta i pericoli della notte. In qualità di spettatori vediamo la fanciulla tra folle di spettri piena di paura, viviamo inquietanti suggestioni e visioni di morte. Il ritorno a casa finale si conforma pienamente alla morale dell'epoca, ma il film resta senza dubbio moderno ed innovativo. Attrici ispiratrici .]] Nel 1932 la cantante Helen Kane fece causa a Fleischer e alla Paramount Publix Corporation per 250.000 dollari, per aver sfruttato con una deliberata caricatura la sua immagine e la sua personalità. Fleischer si difese sostenendo che il suo era un personaggio di pura fantasia. In realtà, la Kane non era l'unico modello di Betty Boop: anche Clara BowSi veda ad esempio la menzione in McGuire, Carolyn. "Will Betty Boop Be A Big Hit as 'It?'" Chicago Tribune (March 20, 1985), la star della Paramount, poteva essere considerata come una Betty Boop reale. Le accuse di Helen Kane si basavano sul modo di parlare e cantare del cartoon, che richiamava un modo di parlare molto particolare che caratterizzava proprio la stessa Kane. Al processo si affermò che la cantante aveva assistito anni prima a una esibizione di Baby Esther, una piccola imitatrice afro americana che utilizzava la medesima tecnica, che si richiamava al linguaggio dei bambini. Per il giudice, la "tecnica baby" per il canto non era nata con la KaneThe Mansfield News, 5 maggio 1934, per cui la cantante perse la causa. Censura e scomparsa del personaggio Nel 1934 le proteste del pubblico conservatore e l'applicazione del Codice Hays costrinsero Betty a dedicarsi alle faccende domestiche e ad accudire animali, sostituendo la storica mise con abiti castigati, e questa fu la sua fine. Il personaggio abbandonò gli schermi nel 1939. Omaggi * Nonostante la sua "prematura scomparsa" dagli schermi cinematografici, il personaggio ha guadagnato stima e valore nel tempo, diventando un vero e proprio mito dell'animazione in tempi successivi, rimasto intatto ai giorni nostri. Una prova è la sua apparizione nel film di Robert Zemeckis Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit, del 1988. Una sua parodia, chiamata Toot Braunstein, appare inoltre come uno dei protagonisti della serie animata Drawn Together. * Nel 1989 Betty Boop appare nella copertina del primo album di Francesco Baccini e nel 1990 in quello di Ligabue. * La cantante anglo-malaysiana Betty Boo, all'anagrafe Alison Moira Clarkson, si è ispirata a Betty Boop per la scelta del nome d'arte poiché i suoi compagni al liceo la vedevano molto somigliante al personaggio dei cartoon. * Il video I'Ve Got That Tune del collettivo francese Chinese Man comprende diverse sequenze con Betty Boop. Filmografia Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * Fonti Video Categoria:Betty Boop Categoria:Cartoni animati Categoria:Icone sexy